There is a constant development of medicament delivery devices that are intended and designed to be used and handled by users that are not qualified nursing staff or physicians, i.e. handled by the patients themselves. Because the patients themselves handle the treatment, based on a specific treatment scheme, the physicians treating the patient have no direct information that the treatment schemes are followed as prescribed.
In order to obtain more information regarding the treatment, a number of devices have been developed that are capable of monitoring the dose delivery operations and to store this information. Some devices are also capable of transmitting the information to external storage locations that are accessible to a trained healthcare staff. This enables access to relevant dose delivery information to e.g. a physician of a patient.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,026 discloses a medicament delivery device that is arranged with a number of intelligent functions that may monitor the operation of the device. Among the functions are monitoring of appliance and/or adherence of the patient and uploading of the information to a suitable storage means of a remote device, where the latter could be a remote communication network, a computer, a smart phone, personal digital assistant, etc. Information could also be downloaded to the medicament delivery device to be accessible to the user, such as if the drug of a medicament in the device has been recalled by the manufacturer of the drug, that the drug has expired or updated user information. In this regard, the device is arranged with a number of switches that are activated during different functional stages.
In order for the device to function it is energized before use by pressing a start button, thus requiring a specific handling step in order to be able to use the device. Further, when the device is energized, its different electronics components and many functions will consume energy. This may be a pronounced drawback if the device is energized but not used directly for some reason. There is further a risk that the start button is operated unintentionally, thereby energizing the device by accident. If the device then is to be used at a later state, the power source of the device may be depleted of power.